or so they thought
by twinquies
Summary: They are best friends, after all. For misspandalily. Rated T. NejiTen.


Dedicated to dear _misspandalily,_ who not only is an amazing AU author, but a thoughtful reviewer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Admittedly, Neji wasn't very fond of parties.

Though he did wonder what kind of evil force led him here, his gaze shifted to that one bun-haired girl beside him. It would be fun, she said.

And though he would not admit it he couldn't resist _not_ coming. After all, she _is_ his best friend (or so he thought) and his traitorous mind forced him to follow her anyway.

Neji wasn't very much of a party person, mind you, but he didn't feel out of place, either. He _did_ have his fair share of parties and drinks although he didn't appreciate the though of wasting yourself but for the fun of it.

"Oh, come _on_ , Neji," a voice beside him said. Tenten pulled his arm all the way to where the barista was, and closed his eyes in irritance. "Stop looking so angry. You're scaring away the people"

Sure enough, he saw some people move away from where they were seated. "Hey Pedro! Come back here!" she snapped, and he rolled his eyes when she shifted on her spot to yell a curse at him.

"See, it's all your fault," she pouted, crossing her arms. "Anyway, I'm gonna make you have fun tonight, no matter how much you resist"

But he had papers to write. Being a lawyer _and_ a dedicated best friend was a lot of hard work, although he did ponder why he even bothered to follow her anyway.

"Here," she said, handing him a shot of tequila. He lifted one elegant eyebrow up in question but she only shrugged. "Now all you need is a girl"

She placed a finger under her chin as if she was thinking, then he only retorted to plopping both of them down in a seat. The music was pumping faintly behind them and the lights were dim, but Tenten still kept that curious smirk on her face.

"Fine, I'll listen," she said, her voice incredibly teasing. He nodded once and looked around at the dance floor. "I can't have another one with me. What will the press say?" he laughed at his own joke (it was actually just a huff, but nevermind that) and she smiled in return.

"Oh come on! It's not like they'll put you on a personal curfew _not_ to make you have fun," she answered, taking a sip of her drink. He, himself, stared down at his own, the bubbly amber that the liquid looked like.

"Anyway, I'll still finding you a girl. Waiter!" she called, raising her hand up so that she would be noticed.

"You could have just stood up, you know," he huffed, but she only laughed. "It's easier this way. Plus-"

"May I take your order?" a bubbly girl said, specifically gazing on Neji. She was blonde, and tall, lips coated with red, and her choice of clothing immediately told them that she did _not_ grow up in a very conservative family. She smiled, albeit blinding, and Neji could only wince in disgust.

"Yeah, two more tequila, please. Extra strong," Tenten ordered beside him. The waitress smiled again and sashayed away, together with a sultry sway of hips as she left.

"Tch," Tenten snickered, looking at the waitress. She sneaked a forward glance at her partner and smiled. Before she knew it, she was babbling.

"She was flirting, you know," she said, crossing her legs underneath the table. She herself was dressed properly; a dark pair of jeans that reached down until her ankles, a pair or black high tops and one of his oversized Hyuga shirts that hung loosely around her shoulders.

He looked so disgusted but nodded anyway. "I am aware"

She laughed. It was something he was surprisingly used to, anyway, being the dream sweetheart all the girls longed for in High School. And here he was, with Tenten accompanying him (he didn't mind, really) as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

And normal it was. They were best friends (or so he thought).

"And here is is," she nudges, looking at the same waitress from a while ago. She shoots a wink at him and he heard Tenten grunt as a glass plops down at him at the most elegant manner.

"For you sir," she gushes, her voice extremely low and gruff. He peeks to the left and sees Tenten roll her eyes, but takes the drink anyway.

"And - you..." he hears, and frowns when Tenten's drink unceremoniously gets plopped down at her front and loses at bit of it's content.

She stares intently at her drink before downing it in one sip and plops it down again at the table. Really, she was used to it all. Being Neji Hyuga's best friend (or so they thought) since High School meant a lot of screaming and badmouthing girls. This one should be nothing!

"As always, so popular with the girls," she says, playing with her empty glass. "Plus you're still single. I bet you'll attract the boys even"

He watched her as she pulled back from her seat. She shrugged lightly to express her casualness and stood up. "Anyway, speaking of boys, I'm gonna go and get some. See you later, Neji"

Before he can reply, she already walked straight for the dance floor.

And that was how he ended up in this deporable state.

She was still there, dancing with a sway of her hips, smiling to the loud music as the beat dropped, and he tilted his head to witness a sultry-looking bachelor down at front.

Why wouldn't he be sultry-looking? She was Tenten, beautiful, strong, fierce, and if there was this sultry-looking man wanting to take advantage of her, he wouldn't. Because, he reminded himself, they were best friends (or so they thought), and with an immediate rush of courage he stood up from his seat.

* * *

Tenten was in bliss.

The tequila seemed to take effect on her as she kept dancing and the lights were so bright and crisp and the beat kept dropping as she ignored all thoughts of him and his perfect face.

They were best friends, after all (or so they thought) and best friends didn't have to make out in a bar at a party.

Instead she kept dancing, unaware of certain glances. Boys were a mystery, and she was hungry for one, or kisses at least until she felt two arms slither around her waist and she came face - to - face with a man.

He was handsome, with a sinister smirk on his face, and it tantalized her like some kind of sleepy spell.

Unluckily for her, she was unconscious - in her mind, rather - and seeing that hungry look in the man's eyes she gave in as he leaned closer and the lights kept flashing and somehow his hands ended up lower and she could feel him in between her legs.

She was more happy to oblige.

Just before she could feel his lips on hers, she felt a punch in front of her and that seductive face switched into an angry one and she immediately recognized the pearly orbs and the long coffee hair.

And before she knew it, all she could see was white and black and strong arms as the music fainted.

* * *

She groaned, and felt dizzy. She shifted and closed her eyes again only to realize her head was snugly wrapped around a flurry of white and strong shoulders, and taking a whiff, her eyes fluttered and two eyes met hers.

"Neji?"

He watched as she turned her head only to see the side of his face and a heck ton of hair. "Yeah"

"I'm sorry," she muttered, as his arms were still wrapped protectively around her

He pulled up an arm and nudged her head down again on his shoulder. It was midnight, she assumed, and judging by that faint moonbeam on his face she assumed it was safe, with him, at least, together with that soft chirping of crickets.

She smiled in his shoulder and her eyes fluttered close, as he continued walking down the alley.

And as she slept again, she didn't notice the way he gazed at her in the moonlight, eyes full of concern and best-friendship (or so he thought).

She cracked open an eye again as she heard the familiar door creak as they entered the room (not pitch black anymore, due to the moonlight that seemed to seep in) and she groaned again as she felt herself off his shoulders and into the bed.

She also felt the bed give way; he had come down as well, and peeking at him from her left she saw his eyes wide open.

Her shirt was too loose, loose enough to drop down her shoulder and reveal creamy tanned skin. He kept his gaze at the ceiling as she looked at him questioningly.

"Neji?"

"Hn?'

"What are we, anyway?" she asked, turning around fully so she could catch a glimpse of his eyes. He seemed to resume his ceiling-gazing as she spoke.

Both knew the answer well. They were best friends.

"Or so we thought," he answered, looking at her now. He seemed the tiniest bit uncomfortable, but she smiled when he reached out to her from the covers and cupped her face in the most longing and unfamiliar state she's ever seen him before.

 _Or so we thought._

* * *

ROLL CREDITS!

I admit the story didn't end the way I envisioned it to be,but both ways work, I guess. This is my first time writing an AU (yes, it's embarrassing) and I guess some of the dialogue seem out of place and scripted, but it gives good practice, ya know?

I also apologise for the too-fast pace of the fic. It just seemed to go that way without me realizing it.

Thank you for all those reviewers out there who still read them NejiTen fics. Recently a typhoon hit the Philippines (it's called typhoon Himawari, sound familiar?) which is why I have the leisure of time to finish this fic. Reviews are appreciated! Like really!

Until Then!


End file.
